The Journey of Jay
by Umodin
Summary: Jay Baoba, Grandson of the Safari Zone Warden Kaiser, was about to begin his journey as a Pokemon Trainer to fulfill his lifelong goal; to kick Lance Wataru in the balls. But, when Team Rocket invades and steals a trio of Dratini from the Safari Zone; Jay, alongside their Dragonair mother and the runt of the litter embark on a Journey to bring back the Dratini. (First Fanfic y'all)
1. Safari Zone

The Safari Zone; an enclosed area developed in order to ensure that Pokemon, regardless of species, have a reserve that can only be accessed under regulated visits by humans. Inside this area lay many common Pokemon, such as Rattata or Nidoran, yet it also house some of the rarer and versatile Pokemon of Kanto like Pinsir, Chansey or Scyther. Pokemon that were renowned for their deadly capabilities and medical assistance. Even Kangaskan, a Pokemon so sought after by some people, that they would be willing to pay top dollar just to take a photograph with one(catching one is illegal in Kanto since they are endangered). However, a rumor amongst trainers, researchers and collectors alike has been the spoken of about the Safari Zone; that it hides the illustrious Pokemon known as Dratini somewhere in its dense and untouched landscape.

Many have attempted to infiltrate the Safari Zone in an attempt to steal its rare Pokemon, and some have even succeeded. Which lead to the developer of the Safari Zone to install a Warden system. The park had always had a Warden, in order to ensure certain Pokemon with stranger diets and needs were properly taken care of, or in the situation of new herds/singularities found their way inside the park, to ensure the species could find a proper habitat within. Rumor has it that a pair of Dragonite mates were the original Pokemon of the founder, and he created the Safari Zone as a way to hide the Pokemon's legacy.

Our story begins with the current Warden of the Safari Zone, a man named Kaiser Baoba. At the age of 74, he was aware his time was soon coming to an end, and he needed to begin training a new Warden for the Safari Zone. However, with the recent rumors of the criminal organization Team Rocket's return, Kaiser had known that whoever would become the next Warden needed to be a strong trainer, in order to ensure that no matter what, the Pokemon could be properly protected.

Enter his grandson, Jay Baoba. Jay was nearing his 10th birthday, and as we all know, that meant he was nearing the age to be admitted as a Pokemon Trainer. Jay was a simple looking boy with dirty blond hair, brown eyes and a pale complexion. He was somewhat short for his age but not more than an inch or two, standing at roughly 4'10. Jay lived with Kaiser for various reasons, the main one being his parents weren't exactly proper role models. His mother was Kaisers natural born daughter, a woman by the name of Raven Baoba. She, like many in this sad world, did not know her mother, and as such, Kaiser was the only parental figure in her life; something he deeply regretted due to how she turned out. Raven was a decent looking girl, though nothing worth a second glance, that was until she met the man of her dreams and Kaisers Nightmare. Lance Wataru, the womanizing son of a b*tch that got his sweet innocent(not enough, clearly) daughter pregnant on a one night stand. Then, after all that, he refused to claim the child as his own, and disgraced Raven in front of the world to see. After Jay was born, she fell into a state of depression, not entirely unexpected but her reaction to it was the issue, she committed suicide. Kaiser felt she took the easy way out, instead of raising her son in order to spite Lance Wataru, the former champion and current member of the Elite Four of Kanto. Yet, all was not lost…

Kaiser treated Jay as if he were his own child, yet having experienced the pains of losing his true daughter already, drilled Jay with everything he'd need to know in the early stages of Pokemon training; including culinary skills, survival necessities, breeding regimens, etc. Jay was taught how to battle with the assistance of the Safari Zone Pokemon, who trusted Kaiser and Jay, the child that was raised with many Pokemon's own eggs, indefinitely. Now it was time for Jay to learn the last and most glorious secret of the Safari Zone.

"Jay, wake up boy, it's almost noon!" Kaiser called from the kitchen, judging from his enthusiasm alone, you wouldn't think this elderly man was 74 years old. "Urrrggggg… Lemme sleep grampaaa…" Jay replied in a muffled voice, his bed sheets were still over the boys head. The reason a 9 year old was still sleeping even though it was so late(it'd be understandable if he had hit puberty) was due to him playing with the Kangaskan herd. Recently he had found enjoyment in playing with the matriarchs own kit, and the baby Pokemon readily enjoyed the company. "Boy, if you don't get your ass downstairs by the time I count to 5 I'll let Persian out!" Now, this was a true threat, since all irony aside, Jay had allergic reactions towards the feline egg group of Pokemon. "Alright, alright! I'm up!" Jay ran down the stairs when Kaiser had just finished with the number 4, "Smart move, now, eat up, I have a big plan for you today." Jay began to scarf down the lunch prepared, though Kaiser was kind enough to have used bacon since the boy just woke up, in order to make it feel somewhat like the breakfast he missed.

Jay finished his food and let the world know with a loud belch, "What's the plan today Grampa? Are you gunna let me use that moonstone on a Nidorino or Nidorina like you promised a while ago?" Jay had always been interested in Pokemon Evolution, he'd seen it only a few times when his playmates, a pair of Nidoran evolved when Kaiser was teaching him and them how to battle under trainers(just in case for the Nidoran). "No boy, that's something for you to do on your own journey, as I've said, I'll allow you one Pokemon from the Safari Zone as your starter, but you'll be flying on my Pidgeot to Professor Oak's lab, so you can properly register and receive a Pokedex afterword. But remember, choose carefully and with consent, the rule of the Wardens is to only have the inhabitants of the Safari Zone as our own Pokemon if they themselves choose to grow in strength under a trainer, the same rule shall apply to you, even if you aren't a Warden." _'Yet…'_

Jay nodded fiercely, he had everything planned out. A scyther he befriended years ago had recently, along with a new mate, conceived a colony of eggs, and Jay had already been granted permission to take one as his starter. He was extatic, even livid, at the thought of starting his journey with one of the strongest bug Pokemon that existed! "I got it Grampa, but really, what's the plan? You don't normally yell unless I do something bad- well… I mean sleeping in that late isn't –good-, but still." Kaiser chuckled at this _'The boy has a maturity to him you would find in boys years older, I suppose that's what happens when you help raise baby Pokemon for your childhood' _In truth, Kaiser didn't have the funds to send Jay to a boarding school so that he could have friends his own age, nor was there a school anywhere nearby that he could use. Luckily the occasional trainer popped by wanted to go on the Safari Trek, else Jay would only have had contact with one human being, namely Kaiser. With a smirk, Kaiser finally broke out of his train of thought and answered Jay, "You start your journey to become a Pokemon Trainer tomorrow, as it is also the day you turn 10 years old. As such, this is an early birthday present."

Jay looked to his Grandfather with a toothy grin, it would have been adorable had it not been for something… yellow, "Jay! Get your ass in the washroom and brush your teeth boy! I swear, if you come back on your journey and I don't see any –white- in those pearly whites I'll knock 'em out myself!" Kaiser barked at the boy. The smile on Jays face turned to horror, he wasn't sure if his Grampa would actually do it, but he's seen the man point a gun at cocky trainers before so who'd stop him? Jay ran out of the kitchen quick as could be, straight into the washroom. Kaiser gave a low sigh, _'Can't believe I just threatened the boy… Oh well, tough love is something Raven lacked from me, and I'll make sure this boy is ready for the world.' _

Fifteen minutes passed and Jay finally appeared, with whiter teeth, though hints of yellow were noticeable still. The boy had showered, his hair was air drying, batting into his eyes slightly. _'Maybe I should make him get a haircut… Na, he told me he's planning on a Scyther. That bug'll give him a crew cut by the time he pisses if off.' _ Kaiser began to chuckle lightly, "Grampa stop laughing at me! Let's go see my present!" Jay pouted lightly, but he was acting playful towards his Grandfather, a trait he rarely lacked. "Fine, fine, follow me boy, we have about three hours' worth of hiking ahead of us." Jay's eyes widened before he ran back inside, "Boy! Where are you going! We have a long hike ahead of us and I don't need to wait any… Longer. Oh." Jay merely went inside to grab his Hiking boots. With a slight tinge of pink across his face, Kaiser decided it was time to stop talking.

They had been hiking for nearly 4 hours, occasionally stopping to greet the Pokemon around them, however, they finally reached their destination. "Child, wait here. And don't move out of sight. I need to let this Pokemon known we are friendlies, else a problem comes up." Jay nodded fiercely, he believed the birthday present was a chance to finally see the Nidoking Patriarch of the reserve. Nidoking had always been his absolute favorite poison type Pokemon, but Grampa always warned him never to go near the Patriarch, saying that Pokemon was too wild, even for him in most cases, to handle. After a few minutes passed, Kaiser finally returned from a bush, "Alright, let's go." He grabbed the boy's wrist and led him through a thicket of thorny bushes and vines, only, to Jay's disappointment, to find some stupid pool of water, "Grampa, I thought we were going to see the Patriar- WOAH!" Without even the chance to complete his pouting, a Dragonair shot out of the pond, the majestic Dragon type circled through the air, squeeling "Oooooonaaa" as it excitedly danced midflight. The beast stopped abruptly to stare at Jay, who had a look of complete wonder and awe at the sight of this near Legendary status Pokemon; that was just how rare a wild Dragonair was.

The Dragonair landed right in front of Jay, staring directly into his brown eyes, looking for something. The Pokemon cried out, and from the pool of water a trio of Dratini emerged in response. "See boy, the truth is, the Safari Zone was actually created for the Pokemon of the Park owner. The man was a successful trainer in his own right, after all, owning two Dragonite was no small fete, but he was more of a collector. When the two became mates, he wanted to help, so, he created a reserve in order to better hide their offspring. I've known this girl here for a long time, ever since I was a child myself being raised by my father here in the reserve. I figured that since I discovered her when I turned 10, for your 10th, I'd bring you to her too!" Kaiser had a sharp grin on his face,"And, know that now that you know the Safari Zones true purpose, when my time is done, you will be the next Warden."

To Kaisers surprise, Jay jumped at him with a bone crushing bear-hug, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I've always wanted to be the Warden after I finished being a Trainer!" He then turned to the Dragonair and the Dratini triplets, "And I promise to try my best and keep you all safe when the time comes!" The Dragon Pokemon coo'd softly at him, slithering towards him and nuzzling his body. Jay let out a squeal of a laugh and began to play with the Dratini whilst Dragonair and Kaiser kept an eye on them. Dragonair abruptly jumped from Kaisers side, back inside of the pool of water, only to return with a fourth Dratini. This one was similar to Jay; Small. The runt of the litter it seemed to Jay, and the other Dratini merely ignored the runts entrance, as if it didn't even exist. Another point of interest that made this Dratini different from its siblings was the fact that this one, like its mother, had a scar on its budding horn, in the shape of a checkmark.

After a few hours of playing with the Dratini, it was time to head back home. "Grampa, do I need to be with you every time I wana play with them?" "No boy, now that Dragonair knows your scent and trusts you with her young, you are free to visit them whenever you'd like. But try to do so when we don't have any trainers in the preserve." Jay nodded with his trademark toothy grin plastered on his face, _'Oh I can't wait to play with the Dratini! Maybe, hmm… Maybe they'll let me…' _For some odd reason, Jay had a grin similar to Kaiser's, probably just a genetic similarity.

They returned to their cottage located in the middle of the reserve to sleep after a long, but well enjoyed day. The moment they got home(it was about 1 am) a knock was heard on the door, "Damn trainers, probably wanting to do a night Safari when I can't inspect the catches. Jay, be a lad and tell them to wait until 10 a.m. when we open." Jay happily nodded, swinging open the door, "Grampa says you have to wait until- Mmph?!" A hand covered the boys mouth, then a knife was found on his neck. The man holding the knife was in a completely black jumpsuit, aside from the large red R embroidered on suit chest, "Well, well. Look what we have here… You're not the Warden, but I guess that works in my favor." Jay was struggling to escape the man, who now was holding him in a hostage-style position, guaranteeing the boy couldn't escape.

Kaiser saw all this happened and cursed aloud at the man, Jay wincing at every word, "You little sh*t! Let that boy go or I swear I will sic every single wild animal on this whole preserve on your asses!" The Rocket Grunt merely laughed at that, "And that'd make my day. The boss would probably promote me for getting more than what we came for, but I'm afraid we only want one type of Pokemon at the moment. Where are the Dragon Pokemon, old man?" Kaiser began yelling gibberish mixed with foul language at the man, only to stop when the knife at Jay's neck drew blood, "Careful. I happen to offend easily and I might just… Flinch." The grunt began the cackle at the thought whilst Kaiser nearly cried, "…Do you promise to release him?" "Once I have what I came for I will. I'll even release him alive as a good deed." Jay was flailing, tears escaping him, _'No! Dragonair and Dratini can't be taken, I won't let them!' _"Jay stop!" Kaiser yelled, catching the boy's attention, "Listen and listen well. The Wardens have a duty, not just to the Dragons but to all the Pokemon on this reserve! I only do this because we cannot let them take any more from this land." His speech was strong, yet his actions weakened it, as tears began streaming down his face.

Kaiser and Jay were led outside of their home, to be greeted by an entourage of Rockets and a few off-road cars, "Let's not waste time, how far away are they? And don't lie old man, else the boy dies." Kaiser grimaced slightly before speaking, "About a 3 hours hike Northwest of here, parts of it are hidden in natural locations, so the cars won't be of much use at those points." The Rocket holding Jay hostage nodded, "Right, well, let's be off. Wouldn't want to keep the boss waiting now would we?"

The cars attracted the fury of the reserves Pokemon, only to be beaten down by well trained( and like stolen) Pokemon the Rockets owned, including a very large Aggron and overly angry Charizard. After a painful 20 minutes of a drive(since driving is so much faster than walking) they had made it to the point where cars wouldn't aid them, as Kaiser previously pointed out.

Trecking through the thorny bushes and thick vines, the Warden hostages and Rocket Grunts found themselves at the pool, "I've brought you here, now let him go!" Kaiser screamed, "Aye old man, here's the kid; after I give him a little touch-up." The grunt turned Jay around, who had been gagged during the trek, " Now kid, remember my name, I'm Jora, soon to be an elite of Team Rocket." Jay nodded fiercely at the man, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, _'Oh I'll remember you, Jora of Team Rocket… And I'll pay you back for this twofold!' _"Let's see… Oh! A nice little-" he pressed his knife down on the boys forehead, "- Scar!" With a quick movement, he sliced down, deep. Jay, being a(now) 10 year old boy, merely fainted from the pain. Jora threw Jay at Kaiser with a maniacal cackle, "As promised!" the other Rockets soon began to follow suit with the laughter. All laughter stopped when a Hyper Beam was shot out from the pool of water directly at Jora's chest, blasting him into 3 more Rockets. (There are a total of 23 Rockets, I probably should have mentioned that before but, meh.)

The Rockets began to panic as Dragonair emerged, furious by the act she had seen. She looked to Jay with pity in her eyes, and the Rockets with hatred. She fired another Hyper Beam but was countered by another one, "Good job Aggron!" One Rocket yelled, "Go Charizard! Hit her with a Fireblast!" another man yelled as he threw a Pokeball.

The orange leviathan of a Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball then shot Dragonair in the side with a star shaped mass of flames. Dragonair whined and shot a twister towards the Charizard, only to be shot once again by the massive Aggron on the ground by yet another Hyper Beam. This cycle continued for nearly 10 full minutes until Dragonair fell to the ground, unconscious. A group of Rockets then jumped into the pool, whilst the rest began to kick Dragonairs limp body. Kaiser saw this whole thing and the only reason he didn't even help was the unconscious body of his only living relative in his hands.

The group in the pools emerged with the 3 Dratini from before, who were all whining at Kaiser and the limp Jay and their near-dead mother for help. From the group of rockets, a woman threw a Pokeall into the air, revealing a Butterfree, "Butterfree, shut those whiners up with your sleep powder. Now." The bug Pokemon complied and a few moment later, the Dratini triplets were fast asleep in the arms of Team Rocket. "We thank you for your assistance and compliance, and hope you will be as… Cooperative the next time we visit." "Next time?! You think I'll sit back and let this happen again!?" Kaiser yelled out with tears streaming down his wrinkled face, "Why yes I do, and if you don't, the same situation will occur. The Dragonair b*tch will live so she can pop out more eggs, and we'll be back for the next batch." The Rockets then left in unison with the Dratini Triplets in hand. They were aware of the fact that Dragon Pokemon had very specific breeding patterns; they only breed in one location. Since Dragonair laid her eggs in this pool, this was considered her territory, and she wouldn't mate with any other Pokemon unless it was at this exact spot. (I made it up, but I figure it could keep the story interesting)

A few hours passed and Jay awoke, only to find himself in his bed with a massive bandage over his forehead, _'Where did this come from… Oh no… Dragonair!' _The boy shot out of bed, greeted by a tearful hug from his Grandfather, "Jay… Jay, you're awake. Good… Dear Mew, those sh*ts took the Dratini triplets from Dragonair, and beat her near death." The two had a small moment of tears before they broke off from eachothers embrace, "Grampa… You said triplets. What about the fourth one?" Kaisers eyes shot up, "THE RUNT!" He then raced out with a renewed hope. Jay followed suit only to find Dragonair curled up in a ball in their living room. The dragon was covered in bruises and bandages(curtesy of Kaiser) whilst snoring loud, painful "coo's". Jay decided against following his Grampa to find the runt of the litter, and instead opted to keep an eye out for the Matriarch Dragonair.

About 5 hours had passed and Dragonair had finally awoken, looking around the new location then at Jay. She began to coo wimpily at him and her eyes began to water at the memory of what transpired. Jay looked at Dragonair fiercely, he had had those 5 hours to think about things, and only one thought came to mind, _'Those sh*ts took my friends and her babies…' _"Dragonair." Jay said sternly. The Dragon looked at him with slightly dead eyes, "I'm going to be leaving on a Journey to become a Pokemon trainer soon. My goal is simple, to beat my sire in a Pokemon battle then kick him in the nuts(good luck with that kid), but now… Now I have an added goal. Team Rocket." The Dragonair began to stare at him curiously now, "But, I don't want to be the only one to do this. They stole from you, and from my reserve. We share this burden, so… Would you like to come with me? You and your youngest Dratini? Together we could achieve both my goals, and I promise, the moment I end this, I will release all of you back into your pool."

Dragonair looked at the boy with a curious expression, _'I've never had a trainer before, but he's never been one either… Whatever, I want my babies!' _she then nodded slowly towards the boy. Jay, walked away, only to return with two Safari Balls from the store, "I'll catch you and Dratini when Grampa returns with him. If that's alright with you." Dragonair nodded, _'Atleast I still have my youngest, and hopefully with a proper trainer he could become the strongest'. _The door opened about 30 minutes after Dragonair made her decision; Kaiser and the scarred Dratini were together; thankfully. "Dragonair, they didn't take the runt… I'm… I'm so sorry…" Dragonair coo'd softly and the small Dratini shot after her, nuzzling her in an attempt for comfort, which Dragonair reciprocated. She coo'd too her son, speaking to him for a few moments until both the Dragons turned to Jay, nodding. Jay threw both Safari Balls at the Pokemon, a bright red light enveloping both of them into the Balls. They fell onto the floor and with a 'click' the two Pokemon were caught.

"JAY WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kaiser was fuming, never in all his years would he think that after this just happened, Jay would steal the dragons for himself. He had brought Jay to the pool in hopes that he would take a Dratini as his starter, but not in this fashion. "Grampa, Dragonair wants her babies back, and Dratini his siblings. I talked with her, and she decided to join me, in hopes that if I run into Team Rocket on my journey, she could have her revenge, and hopefully find the Dratini." Kaiser's expression softened to Jay, "Boy just… Just don't do anything dangerous, okay?" Jay gave him a strong hug, breaking away when he began to feel dizzy, "Naturally you aren't feeling right, you lost a lot of blood last night, and likely you'll keep that scar for the rest of your life. You won't be leaving for Pallet town till you and Dragonair heal up, got it?" Jay nodded, heading back to his room. _'I expected as much'_

Two weeks had passed, and while the scar hadn't entirely healed, it finally scabbed all the way, so Jay was considered healthy enough to travel. Kaiser met him outside, "Once you get to Pallet, meet up with Professor Gary Oak, he'll give you your Pokedex along with other trainers that are getting their starters, keep safe and don't be reckless." Jay gave his Grandfather one last hug before Kaiser released a Pidgeot, "Pidgeeeeeeeeeoooooo" the avian beast cried out happily, "Hey there girl! Think you can give Jay a lift to Pallet? He's starting his journey today." The bird nodded to her trainer and Jay hopped on her back. They flew away, leaving the reserve for another day, and hopefully, the next time he returned would be with the Dratini triplets.


	2. Pallet Town

Jay, riding on the back of Pidgeot, was nearing Pallet town. They had flown directly from the Safari Zone all the way into Viridian Forest in a mere 2 hours, an impressive fete, even for the speed demon that was Pidgeot. "Hey Pidgeot, mind dropping me off at the edge of the Forest? I'll walk the rest of the way from there." The avian nodded to the human on her back and began to descend. Jay already was very comfortable around Pokemon of all sizes, including massive beasts such as Gyarados and their infamous temperments, so a gentle giant like the Pidgeot his Grampa owned was comparable to a Growlithe, in his opinion at least. Pidgeot landed on the Forests edge, as she was asked to; giving Jay time to hop off. He calmly stroked her feathered chest in thanks, "Alright girl, I'll be fine now, go back to Grampa and help him out, after all that's happened, he needs all he can get." Pidgeot coo'd at him in understanding, nuzzling her head into his face before flying off. Jay looked over at the road, a single sign post was planted stating _Pallet town due South, Viridian City due North._ With that out of the way, he began walking, due South(duh).

Back in Pallet town, a boy awoke with a start. His alarm clock had gone off later than desired, but he wasn't especially worried, why? Simple, because he was well aware that his neighbor Delia only wanted a Squirtle, and his rival, Samuel, wanted a Charmander. Red, the boy that we have been speaking about wanted a Bulbasaur, they were strong in their own right, and with proper training could hold their own against nearly anybody! The time on his clock stated it was 10:15 a.m., and he needed to be at Professor Oaks lab by 11:00 a.m. Red was a boy of average height for his age, roughly 5'0 flat, with black hair courtesy of his father and blue eyes courtesy of his mother, whilst his name was his Grandfathers own, a man he never met, though wished he could've at some point. Some could argue whether or not Red would become attractive in the future or not, but the boy himself never particularly cared about his appearance.

In truth, Red and Samuel had their rivalry almost pinned on them since they were born. Red's father, being the current Champion of Kanto, and his mother as the former Gym Leader of Cerulean City, it was fair to say that people had expectations of him. In Samuels case, his father was Gary Oak, the renowned researcher of Kanto specialized in the study of the relationship between human and Pokemon as well as the foremost head researcher of Ancient Pokemon. Delia was just an average girl, but her goal had always been to outdo Red and Samuel, purely because they were egotistical in her opinion; at least around each other.

"Red Satoshi Ketchum II! Get down here right this instant or you'll be late! You know it's about a 20 minute run to Professor Oaks lab!" His mother called. She was a fair looking woman, with a bush of red hair and bright blue eyes, still holding her youth even in her mid-30's. His father was naturally at the Indigo League offices, dealing with, well, whatever champions dealt with. Red's dream was simple enough, to beat his father, though he was aware it wouldn't happen for a long time, all Red wanted was to beat him once, even if it was decades in the future.

"Coming mom!" He quickly put on his traveling clothes, a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a ball cap, and a water-resistant backpack. When he came downstairs, he was greeted by both his mother and Delia. Red had a crush on her, but felt slightly weird that her namesake was his Grammy, _'Oh well, she's still pretty.' _Delia on the other hand, viewed Red as only one word; tolerable. She had been in the middle of his and Sam's fights ever since she was born, and out of the two of the only other people in town her age, Red was the one that annoyed her least, though both boys annoyed her well enough.

Red, Delia and Misty all ate a late breakfast until Misty spoke, "Red, Delia, you two need to leave, now." She promptly kicked the two adolescents out of the humble abode, only to hear whining from Red and a small sigh from Delia, _'At least she's mature, and I'm honestly surprised Brock managed to have such a cutie as a daughter.' _Delia was a fairly tan girl with long black hair and hazel eyes. Her father was Brock, a Pokemon Breeder that worked with Professor Oak, and her mother, similar to Red, was constantly away at the Battle Pike working. Now, when it was previously stated that her origins were more humble than Samuels and Reds, well, that was in the sense that her parents weren't really known for much. Her father just took care of Pokemon and her mother was only known by challengers, rarely to ever be mentioned in anything but random newspaper articles, which were becoming outdated rapidly.

Red and Delia made their way to Professor Oaks lab, also known to them as Sam's place, in hopes of their first Pokemon. What they saw was an Aerodactyl flying around the front of the lab, and Professor Oak and a few assistants chasing after the gargantuan rock-bird-thing. "Calm down Aero! It was just a shot!" Gary cried, only to have the Aerodactyl land a gust attack on him, blowing him away; bitter about being given an injection against his will, though it was merely to help the ancient beast with his digestive properties. Gary gave a sigh, "Fine, fly around, your food will be where it always is when you get hungry." The gargantuan rock-bird-thing nodded towards Gary and took off to do whatever Aerodactyl's do.

Gary had just noticed the two of them and broke out into a grin, "Well, well, if it ain't Pallet's cutest couple. You two 'here for your Pokemon I bet." Red broke out into a blush while Delia merely sighed, she never enjoyed being the object of affection to both Red and Sam, and it only added to the list of things they did which annoyed her. "Yes Professor Oak, I'm here for my Squirtle." She replied curtly, obviously the comment about her and Red somewhat ruined her mood, though the thought of her new Squirtle quickly brightened it back up. "Alright, alright. Come inside, we need to wait for Jay before we get started." ""Jay?"" "He's an upcoming trainer just like you two, I know his Grandfather well and agreed to let him get a starter like you three. Though, since he's late, he'll not be able to get one of the standard starters. It's a pity really." Gary explained with a sigh at the end of his statement.

Red and Delia looked at each grinning slightly, they hadn't had many opportunities to meet other people their own age, and they wanted to make a lasting impression. "I won't be needing a starter Professor, also, don't pity me." A voice stated from behind the two children. They spun around to see a boy, slightly shorter than Red but slightly taller than Delia standing there. He was somewhat pale, with dirty blonde hair and striking brown eyes; though the most noticeable feature was the red and painful looking scar over his forehead. The two looked over him quietly, to which he responded with a polite nod towards them, "What do you mean you won't be needed a starter?" Gary asked, to which Jay responded, "Grampa let me take one of the Pokemon from the reserve as my starter. I flew here on his Pidgeot, though I didn't want to make a scene, so I told her to drop me off at the edge of Viridian Forest." Gary nodded whilst the two children looked baffled, _'He rode here on a Pidgeot? What kind of person is he?'_ they thought in unison. Gary shrugged, knowing full well where he was from and decided against talking, better to let the other kids be surprised. "C'mon kids, let's go get you your starters, and registered in the system as official Pokemon trainers."

The group walked into the Lab/Ranch, while Red was attempting to speak with Jay, "So what kind of Pokemon you got? I'm going for a Bulbasaur!" Jay offered a shrug, "Find out when you find out." _'Why would I tell a person I just met I own both a Dratini and a Dragonair? When a group of thieves just stole the triplets from Dragonair a couple weeks ago?' _Jay had his reasons, but Red saw it as arrogance, "Well, when I get Bulbasaur I want a battle!" he exclaimed, wanting to put the boy in his place. Delia was purely curious about the boy, who shrugged off Red, in her book, anybody that didn't care about Red or Sam was somebody worth keeping note of, _'Not to mention that scar is kinda cute' _smirking slightly at the thought.

The Lab was a large space, filled with machines that Jay had never seen, whilst Red and Delia merely didn't care enough about them to ask, "Professor Oak, what's that machine in the Corner? It's bigger than a car!" Jay asked. The machine was a cylinder the size of the standard SUV one could find at an automobile store, "Ah, that's what we use to cultivate fossils and revive them into the world. Did you see that Aerodactyl from before?-" Jay nodded, "-Well, that was revived using this machine about a month ago." Gary then looked up at the stairs to the side of the room, "SAMUEL JOHNSON OAK II, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" he bellowed, making both Red and Delia wince, though Jay was used to such yelling from Kaiser. Sam rushed down the stairs at the call; he was a slightly scruffy looking boy, with unkempt brown hair and a few freckles, black eyes and missing a front tooth(a baby tooth, they're 10). He was wearing a purple long-sleeve shirt and black cargo pants, with a green backpack on.

"Sorry pops! I was just finishing up packing, I want to head out the moment I get my Charmander, else I may get stuck traveling with these losers" That comment under him a smack over the head from Gary, "Don't say that. It's arrogant and it makes you look a fool." Red and Delia shrugged it off, used to Sam's cockiness, whilst Jay looked at him with pity. Sam then took notice of the Trio, more specifically, the new person, "Hey, who're you? Here for a starter too?" Jay was about to say no, when a thought popped into mind, "Actually yes. I'm here for a Charmander." Sam looked aghast, _'That's MY Pokemon!' _whilst Gary was attempting not to laugh at his sons reactions. "Oh, I lied." Sam looked at the scarred child, "I already have my Pokemon, I just wanted to see if you were calm enough to back up calling me a loser." Jay smirked at the boy, Kaiser's mischievous attitude was one of the many things he had in common with his Grandfather. Sam winced slightly, before huffing and turning away from the blondie, at this action, Red and Delia both began to snicker at their childhood friend.

"Alright you four, let's get to work, since you already have a Pokemon Jay, I'll just let you watch them get theirs, and you'll grab your Pokedex first, deal?" Jay nodded in acknowledgement; truthfully he was curious, he'd seen plenty of Bulbasaur on the ranch, but never a Squirtle or Charmander. The group was lead to the back, into an open corral where many Pokemon resided, "This is where trainers keep their Pokemon once they've exceeded the limit of 6 Pokemon on their person, if you need to switch any out, just call me up!" The 4 children nodded, waiting to see the starters. "Alrighty, let's get started." Gary pulled three small Pokeballs from his lab-coat pocket out and released the beasts inside. On the left was an orange reptile with a circular head and a tail on fire. The middle held a turtle standing on two legs, it was completely blue all but the shell which was a similar brown to mud. Finally on the right was a miniature dinosaur, with a strange bulb plant attached to the reptile-plant-thing's back. "This is Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, the 3 Pokemon set up as the Kanto standard starter Pokemon. I expect you 3 to take good care of them!" The trio nodded eagerly in response.

Red stepped up first, grabbing the Bulbasaur on the right and lifting the green reptile up by its armpit, "I want Bulbasaur!" The Pokemon squeeled a "Bulba bulbasauur!" and licked its new trainers face happily. Next up was Sam, he went towards the left side, kneeling down and rubbing the Fire-types rounded head, "I choose Charmander!" to which the Pokemon hugged Sam's leg. Finally Delia walked up and hugged Squirtle, "Who cares about them Squirtle, you're the one I always wanted!" The Water typed laughed slightly, then shot a small Watergun attack towards the Charmander, causing the Pokemon to fall over; Delia promptly decided this Pokemon fit her more than it realized. "Hey! What the heck!" Sam exclaimed, "No, no what? I challenge you to a Pokemon battle Delia!" Squirtle pumped out his chest, excited to finally have a match with the female Charmaner, to which the Charmander growled lowly at the Water-type. "And while they battle, I wana battle Jay!" Red said whilst pointing a finger at the boy's face. Jay looked at Red and then sighed, "Fine, but on the condition that it be in Professor Oaks corral; I don't want anybody to see my Pokemon if they don't need to." Gary nodded, "Alright, you 4 should have a double battle then! They were recently permitted into the Kanto League by the current Champion, and it could be good experience." They all nodded, but before Red could ask Delia, the girl ran over and grabbed Jays wrist, "Team?" "Sure." Red and Sam looked at each other and gave an audible sigh, _'So much for battling him' _they both thought simultaneously.

The four took to a makeshift field, while some Pokemon from around the corral walked over to get a look; these Pokemon included an Absol, a Grotle, a Kingler and a Ditto. All three of the native Kanto trainers already had their Pokemon out, so they were waiting for Jay, who gave an audible sigh before releasing a Pokemon from a Safari Ball; Dratini entered the fray. The trio looked confused whilst Gary was excited, "So it's true! The Safari Zone –does- have Dragon types!" Jay sighed, "Not anymore, Dratini was the last one. Also, since you're a Professor, I expect you to keep their habitat a secret-"he turned to the children staring at Dratini, who was blushing slightly at the attention, "You 3 as well." They nodded in response, "Then let's start."

"Charmander use scratch on Dratini!" "Bulbasaur use your tackle attack on Squirtle" Red and Sam proclaimed. Their Pokemon charged towards Delia's and Jay's.

"Squirtle use water gun on Charmander!" Delia called. Jay was looking at the battle with mild boredom, but decided it was best to let Dratini have his fun whilst he was finally out, "Dratini, use dig." The Dragon type buried itself underground right before Charmander swiped at him; only to be hit in the face with a full power Water gun attack from Squirtle, knocking the Fire-type back. Bulbasaur collided firmly against Squirtle, who fell on the back of his shell; making it so he could get up.

"Dratini, when you surface hit both Charmander and Bulbasaur with an Iron Tail." The Dratini complied; revealing himself directly next to the weakened Charmander. Before Sam could give an order, Dratini buried an Iron Tail attack straight into Charmanders neck, effectively knocking out the Pokemon. He then short towards Bulbasaur with the same intention. "Bulbasaur get outa there!" Red exclaimed, but to no avail; Dratini landed an Iron Tail onto Bulbasaurs bulb, knocking him out aswell, "Good job Dratini." The Pokemon coo'd towards its trainer and slithered over, climbing over Jay's body to comfortably lay across his shoulder. Needless to say, the Pallet trio was more than surprised, Gary included.

Jay shrugged at the four staring at him, turning towards Gary, "I did the battle as requested; now I'd like my Pokedex please." Gary nodded towards Jay, "Children, put your Pokemon back in their Balls if injured. The only one that didn't get hurt was Dratini." Jay shrugged, pulling out his Safari Ball, "Still, he's slightly exhausted, those were moves my Grampa helped him learn, and they aren't perfected yet." A red beam shot towards Dratini from the Ball and he was effectively returned. "So, I assume that means you want a Dragonite? A strong Pokemon for sure, some people go as far as to compare them to Legendaries." Jay grimaced, "Originally I was going to partner up with a recently hatched Scyther, however a group of thieves stole Dratinis older brothers, and I brought him along to help bring them back." Gary and the other children stared at Jay, _'To steal from the Safari Zone? AND stealing Dratini? What scum.' _They thought, "They called themselves Team Rocket, their leader was some sh*t named Jora. That's where I got my scar too." Jay stated, with language 10 year olds shouldn't use. Gary stared at him wide-eyed, "…If this is true I'll need to talk to some people. Team Rocket was supposed to be abolished years ago when we sent their boss, the former Viridian City Gym-leader to prison."

Gary pulled out 4 Pokedexes, all in different colors; Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. "Take whichever one's you want, and then register yourselves." Gary stated, looking through the phonebook to tell people about Jay's news. Jay instinctively grabbed the Blue Pokedex, registering himself until he felt a prick in his thumb; turns out, to register a Pokedex requires a blood sample now.

**Hello, my name is Dexter, the Pokedex assigned to Trainer Jay Baoba. Jay Baoba currently holds 2 Pokemon. This Device will only work for Trainer Jay Baoba.**

Jay grimaced slightly, turning to see more stairs, mainly from Red. _'He has two Pokemon! But he's just starting like us, no fair!' _Jay shrugged, not caring to allow Dragonair out; though his intent was to give her fresh air soon, he didn't trust people to see her; not yet at least.

"So, you have a Dratini and one other Pokemon, is it that Scyther you mentioned?" Gary inquired, "No. And it doesn't matter." The boy refuted Gary, which lead Gary to check the data files, luckily, since he was now a registered Trainer, all Pokemon he currently owns and will catch will be recorded into their personal data files. "Well, looks like I know why you're hiding it. Not only do you have a Dratini, but a Dragonair as well, and a powerful one at that." The children behind him were fuming with jealousy, whilst Jay was glaring daggers at Gary, "Ever heard of a secret? Because you're absolute sh*t at them." Gary winced slightly at the harsh language directed at him, truthfully he realized what he did was immature and not necessary, at least not in front of others.

Jay shot him a bird and stormed out into the corral; withdrawing Dragonairs pokeball. He released the majestic beast, who promptly bellowed a roar, looking towards her inexperienced trainer and new people, "Time to go." She nodded, descending so her trainer could ride on her back. As her mounted her and she began to levitate, Jay turned towards the lab with filled with gawking people, "Don't tell anyone, else the moment I finish my journey, a few Dragonite might have a territorial struggled nearby." Gary gulped aloud, knowing that threat could easily be acted upon should this trainer be annoyed too badly; whilst the Pallet trio was too awestruck by the Dragonair to properly listen to Jays threat. The Pokemon flew off, Jay with her, into Viridian Forest, _'All my Pokemon end up at his ranch huh… Hehe. Hehehe, oh that sounds like fun. Perhaps a Gyarados will do the trick? I've always wanted one.' _


	3. Viridian Pokemon Center

What's up guys? It's Umodin, author of this Fanfic. I'm taking a small piece of the story off in order to voice how I intend for the story to progress. For one, this is the first time I've written a Fanfic, or a story for that matter, so when it comes to criticism ; go for it. Secondly, Jay, while already having a Dragonair, is still 10 years old. He may be slightly mature for his age, due to how and where he was raised, but he will make mistakes just like every other twerp(Team Rocket told me my favorite word :3). Now, Jay won't be focusing on training Dragonair as much as he will with Dratini and other Pokemon he owns; currently that'd give him too big of an advantage and honestly, if I were to play with that route I'd turn him into a cocky snob, which I just so happen to hate cocky snobs so nty. Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know what was going on with the story, and hopefully this can improve greatly!

Dragonair, with Jay upon her back finally descended when she found a stream hidden in the vastness that was Viridian Forest. The stream was far enough away from the road that the only people Jay and his Pokemon would see would either be trainers looking for Pokemon or lost people; possibly a corpse(*shrug*). "Dragonair, let's take a break at the stream over there, it's far enough out that I don't think we'll need to worry much about people seeing you; that, and we need to figure out how training will work." Dragonair gave a soft coo in acknowledgement, descending to the edge of the stream, located on the western edge of Viridian Forest.

Jay hopped off her back, patting her lightly. He then pulled out Dratini's Pokeball and released him. Dratini emerged in the water, playing with his mother until Jay cleared his throat to grab their attention. The Dragon's looked over at Jay with mild interest, though the water they were in was more enjoyable than their new trainer, "Right. Here's what I've decided. Dratini, since you are considered my starter Pokemon, I'll be training you officially from here on out." Dratini stared at Jay, forgetting about the stream he was floating in and devoting his full attention to his trainer now, "But, there's a slightly problem. If I focus on you, I'll also be ignoring Dragonair slightly, which doesn't make me happy. So, here's what I'm going to do. I'll focus on you and whatever other Pokemon I catch until you evolve into a Dragonair yourself, then you and your mother will work together." Dratini squealed excitedly, the thought of evolution hadn't crossed the Pokemon's mind much, but the thought of training alongside his mother was all he needed. Dragonair however, wasn't entirely happy about the thought. She, being a Matriarch, was naturally strong, especially amongst wild Pokemon, which somewhat inflated her ego; that was until she was decimated by Team Rocket's Charizard and Aggron. With a nod of consent, she allowed such actions.

"Now, here poses a slight problem. When you evolve into Dragonair, I'll have two, which could make things confusing. So, to fix this early, I've decided to give you two nicknames." The Pokemon looked at him with understanding, though Dragonair never cared much for such an idea. "You two have scars on your horns, so I'll name you for that. Dratini, you'll be Check since that's the shape your scar takes, and Dragonair will be Cross, for the same reason." They nodded in acceptance of such names, _'At least they aren't terrible'_ they thought simultaneously.

Jay nodded to the pair, "Right, now that that's settled I'm going to take a nap. I've been on a Pidgeot for hours and my ass needs some rest." The Dragons gave a chuckle of sorts to Jay at the comment, but nodded, "Go ahead and play in the stream, and wake me up if something happens." With that out of the way, Jay headed for the nearest tree, roughly 20 feet away from the stream-bank, and he dozed off.

_~1 hour later~_

A splash hit Jay, waking him up effectively. He saw Check slithering around him, in a slight panic, "Something happened?" The small dragon nodded to its trainer, "Take me to Cross."

After a small 10 minute jog downstream, Jay and Check saw Cross battling with a Blastoise; a trainer commanding the Pokemon. "C'mon Blastoise! Dragonair are so rare! Hit it with another Hydro Pump!" Jay called out from behind him, "Cross, Hyper Beam." She complied eagerly at the sight of her trainer, and fired off a Hyper beam towards the Blastoise, breaking through the Hydro Pump fired at her and directly hitting the overgrown turtle on the skull; knocking him out.

"What was that for!?" The random trainer called out, returning his Blastoise. "You attacked my Pokemon, so I told her to end it," Jay retorted, obviously annoyed over being woken up for such a stupid reason; namely this stupid trainer. Stupid. The Trainer looked slightly dejected now, but nodded in acceptance, "Right, my bad. I just saw your Dragonair swimming around and I figured it was wild; names Geoff by the way." Geoff was a fair looking lad, with dark brown hair that curled, and bright green eyes; most likely 13. He dressed in a pair of jean-shorts(so 2001~) and a yellow tank-top; showing off his tan skin. Jay sighed, returning Cross, only to be bombarded by Geoffs questions, "So where'd you get it? And is that a Dratini on your side? You're so lucky; c'mon you NEED to tell me!"

Jay shrugged, also returning Check and began to head out, completely ignoring Geoff, who was now following him, "Fine, don't answer me, but you could at least help me out, I'm a little lost." The boy said sheepishly. Jay then turned around, glaring at the boys green eyes, "I wouldn't know, I flew on Cross's back and stopped to let her and Check swim around and for me to take a nap. Today's my first official day as a trainer, so it's tiring." This only made Geoff more annoying, causing Jay to give an audible groan.

"Look. George-" "Geoff." "-Whatever. Look, I'm not gunna tell you where I got them, that's a secret. But I will tell you this, they were the last Dragon Pokemon there, and that's the reason they came with me. Some sh*ts stole Cross's other Dratini, and she is only with me to get them back. Check, my Dratini, is my real starter." Jay had hoped this would end the topic, but it only filled Geoffs curiosity even more, _'Great. First day as a trainer and all this happens. A professor pisses me off, I have a trio of new trainers that are probably going to be a pain, and now this idiot.' _Jay gave an extremely loud, over-the-top sigh at Geoff, hoping he'd get that he needed to shutup.

"Oh! I know! Let's have a Pokemon battle!" Geoff exclaimed. Jay just gawked at the guy, _'What kind of logic is that?!' _"One on One, your Dragonair versus one of my Pokemon, if I win, you give me a ride out of here." "And if I win?" "Uh… I'unno, what d'you want?" "I **want **you to leave me alone. And even if I did lose, Dragonair would be too weak to give any of us a ride." That shut Geoff up, and he continued to follow an annoyed Jay.

Geoff continued to follow Jay, pestering him with requests for a ride, finally Jay snapped, "LOOK! Cross isn't for rides, she's a friend and I won't use her for anything she doesn't want to do herself! I'm her trainer and (self-imposed)friend, it's different for me. You're just a stranger who attacked her; now you tell me, do you think she'll give you a lift?" Geoff, at last, kept quiet. The teenager still followed Jay around, which was tolerable without his constant talking.

A few hours had passed and they, through some miraculous event, found the road and saw Viridian City. Geoff immediately bounded away, thanking Jay for the assistance. With a shrug of apathy towards his companion leaving, he bounded for the Pokemon Center.

When he entered, he was slightly taken back. The bright lights inside the center, the multiple people around his age or older all talking amongst themselves, a few Chansey with weird hats walking around with trays filled with Pokeballs, and a woman behind a counter with bright pink hair and in a Nurses outfit. "Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Center! I'm Nurse Joy, do your Pokemon need a checkup?" The woman inquired, "Uhh… No thanks. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my Pokemon." He was still skeptic of letting anybody, even if they were certified by the Pokemon League to take care of Pokemon, to tough Cross. "Nurse Joy cocked her head to the side at the unexpected answer, "Sir, you do realize the point of the Pokemon Center is to heal injured Pokemon. If you have any that are hurt, or even with the tiniest of scratches, it's your duty as a Trainer to allow me to give them a Check-up."

Jay grimaced slightly, but complied; handing her his two Pokeballs, "How long will this take?" "Only 15 minutes if it's just a Check-up, you can stay at the counter until I come back if you'd like." He nodded, waiting patiently at the front. A few minutes passed and he felt somebody tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Delia; one of the trio he wasn't looking forward to meeting. "Hey Jay! You got here so fast, though that's expected since you rode on Drago- MMPH!" Jay, like the ladies' man he was, covered her mouth mid-sentence, "Don't talk about her. Her name's Cross, and you'll call her that." A few stray trainers were eyeing the conversation with mild interest, though when Nurse Joy returned early with his Pokeballs, he quickly grabbed them and headed over to the phone-booth. He needed to give his Grampa a phone call.

Delia followed him, wanting to know why he did that in public. Shrugging her off, he dialed his Grampas phone number, **ring ring ring- **"Hello? This is Kaiser." "Hey Grampa!" "Oh Jay! How's it going? Catch any Pokemon yet?" Jay grunted, shaking his head for his Grampa to see through the video chat, "Well ain't that a shame. Still, glad to hear from you, what's up?" "I was actually hoping you could send me that Scyther. I made a promise to take him on my journey, and it's only fair that I act on it." Kaiser nodded in acceptance, "If you can call me back tomorrow, I'll be able to send him. Scyther ain't nocturnal, and it's pretty late; not likely to be able to find him till then." Jay thanked Kaiser, waving goodbye and hanging up the phone. This conversation, which Delia evesdropped on, only made her ever more curious of Jay, _'He's got a Scyther too! What's up with all these rare Pokemon?!' _

Jay walked over to Nurse Joy once again, "Do you know where I can spend the night? I don't mind the woods, but I haven't bought my camping supplies yet." "Pokemon Centers are for trainers to also stay at, just let me see your identification and I'll give you a room." Jay reached into his bag, pulling out his Pokedex. Nurse Joy smiled at him, handing him a key, "This is for room 103, down the hall on the right." Jay bowed his head in thanks and headed to the room.

_~9 hours later; Currently 9:30 a.m.~_

Jay had awoken due to his Pokedex. It was a good thing the blue machine was very resistant to beatings, because he threw the thing across the room when an unexpected alarm went off. Still, he was happy knowing that he'd be reunited with his Scyther soon, _'I'll give him a nickname too, hm… what's a good name for a Scyther?' _many ideas for nicknames flowed through his head, but he deemed them to be either too silly, or too obvious. With a shrug, he got up. He took an enjoyable 15 minute shower and put on his clothes, and one his extra pairs of underwear. (Take that Ash!) Jay headed down to the Pokemon Center, only to find the people he'd rather avoid; Geoff and Delia.

They looked at Jay with a glint in their eyes, walking up to talk to him before Jay held up a hand, "Let me make a phone call before you do anything." Geoff looked at himslightly confused whilst Delia was more than willing; needless to say, they both complied. **Ring ring ring ring ring ring rin- **"Kaiser here." "Hey Gramps!" "Jay, this is a surprise. You're actually up early." Jay rolled his shoulders into a large shrug, "My Pokedex apparently has an alarm; it woke me up." Kaiser began to chuckle lightly, though merely hearing his Gramps' voice made Jay willing to be laughed at. "Right, right. Anyways, I got him here and I registered him under you so we don't have to do a trade or 'nothin'" "Thanks Gramps, go ahead and send him over!"

The machine next to the phone booth was using began to hum with foreign noises and excrete a peculiar light. When the light died down, a Pokeball lay in the center of the machine. Jay grabbed it and showed it to his Grampa, "Got it! Thanks a bunch Gramps!" "No problem kid, just take good care of him. Love ya, later." Kaiser had hung up the phone before Jay had the chance to give him his best, _'Oh well, I can call him any time I'm near a Pokemon Center. More importantly, I got Scyther!'_

Jay was grinning broadly, which prompted Delia and Geoff to come up to him, ""So can we see it!?"" They asked simultaneously. Jay looked at them in thought, _'They already know about Check and Cross, plus Scyther aren't as rare as those two so I s'pose it shouldn't matter.' _"'Don't see why not, but let's head out of the Center, this guy needs to meet my other Pokemon." Geoff nodded in understanding whilst Delia squealed at the thought of seeing his Dragonair again.

The trio headed off, back into Viridian Forest and Jay's behest, he didn't want anybody to see his Pokemon that he didn't trust. Though admittedly, he didn't trust these two either, but he knew they were just curious, not thieves. They arrived on the Forest outskirts and Jay released both Cross and Check. The two dragons looked around expectantly, though Cross narrowed her eyes at the two trainers next to him, "Sorry Cross, they wanted to see my new Pokemon, and I wanted you two to see him too." She nodded, albeit curtly, to Jay. He then threw his third Pokeball, revealing a Scyther who grunted, looking at the trainers in front of him, but breaking into a grin(or atleast a grin for a Scyther) when he saw Jay. "Scyther scy!" The bug Pokemon exclaimed to his trainer, "Hey Scyther, sorry about being a little late, but I promised to take you with me. The Pokemon nodded whilst the other two trainers were more interested in the dragons than the bug Pokemon. "I'm going to let Dexter inspect you three so I know your moves, okay?" The Pokemon nodded whilst the trio of trainers looked excitedly at the Pokedex, curious about the rare Pokemon's move sets.

**Dragonair: The Dragon Pokemon. It is said that this Pokemon exudes a Gentle aura, and some believe it has the ability to control the weather. Its ability is called Shed Skin; which has the chance for the Pokemon to heal its own status ailments. This Pokemon knows the moves Twister, Thunder, Hyper Beam, Dragon Tail, Agility and Dragon Rush.**

**Dratini: The Dragon Pokemon. Dratini are known as the Mirage Pokemon, due to them being so rare. They shed their skin often, growing larger each time they do so. Its ability is called Shed Skin; which has the chance for the Pokemon to heal its own status ailments. This Pokemon knows the moves Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave and Iron Tail. Iron Tail is an Egg Move.**

**Scyther: The Mantis Pokemon. It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track. Its ability is called Swarm; which when injured, increases damage of Bug Type moves. This Pokemon knows the moves Leer, Quick Attack, Pursuit and Fury Cutter.**

Jay stared at his Pokemon with newfound respect, whilst the other two were slightly taken aback by the power these Pokemon had and could gain. Jay cleared his throat, staring at Scyther, "Scyther, I've determined what I'll call you from now on." The Pokemon looked at its trainer expectantly, "Swarm. It's your ability, and I feel like with enough training you'd be able to take down a swarm of Beedrill." Swarm cheered by bashing his scythes together, agreeing with Jay. The boy smirked, returning all 3 Pokemon. He turned towards Geoff and Delia, "You saw them, and now it's time to leave." ""Wait!"" they both exclaimed. "What?" "Well-" "-Y'see…" ""Can we travel with you?"" That shut Geoff up, and he continued to follow an annoyed Jay.

too weak to give any of us a ride."trainers that are probably


End file.
